


Boyfriend Material

by carterhack



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cyrus is 16 and TJ and Jonah are 17, Cyrus's parents are homophobic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, TJ vapes, This is just a cliche fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: “You… you asked to come to Hawaii with us?” Cyrus asked.“Well, yeah?” He looked at everyone’s astonished faces. “So I can pretend to be your boyfriend.” He said it easily, smiling.“Uh… okay,” Cyrus nodded. “Yeah. We can pull this off.”Cyrus’s stomach felt even more sick than before. There was no way they’d be able to pull this off.





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus Goodman wished his parents would realize how gay he was. He was entirely sick of his parents trying to set him up with every single teenage girl that they come across. Ever since he’d come out he’s been introduced to clients, older clients’ kids, family friends’ kids, and even some of his own friends. One, his mom had even suggested he dated Amber. It was getting ridiculous. It's not like it was all of his parents doing this, either. His dad and step-mom were very supportive. It was just his mom and step-dad who still thought that the ‘perfect girl’ would somehow magically turn him straight. Like a nice school girl would somehow make every guy unattractive and every girl suddenly dateable. 

The whole ordeal had been something that had bothered him endlessly, but it was when they were planning their spring break trip to Hawaii when he finally snapped. 

 

“Cyrus, are you inviting anyone to come with us?” His mother asked, pushing up her glasses and staring at her computer screen with determination.

 

“I already said I invited TJ.” He sighed, keeping his eyes glued to his phone. 

 

“Nobody else?” She asked and he shook his head. His mom said he could invite two people, so of course his first thought would be to invite Buffy and Andi. The only problem was that they were both busy with their own family stuff, so he asked TJ to come. TJ wasn’t at all upset that he was a second choice. He was ecstatic to be going to Hawaii for a week.

 

“Nope.” He shook his head. He didn’t want to invite Jonah last minute, he knew that he had to take care of his younger sister a lot during school breaks because his dad was working a lot, and he didn’t want to bother him. 

 

“Alright,” She mumbled and kept typing, probably making sure there’d be an extra bed for TJ. He was too distracted to notice, feeling the vibration in his hand, alerting him that he’d gotten a text. 

  
  


**Jonah Bieber:**

Andi said you were going to Hawaii for spring break? Dude, that’s so cool 

 

**Cy guy:**

Yeah, my mom likes taking crazy trips for breaks. I have a sneaking suspicion it’s to brag to my dad. 

 

**Jonah Bieber:**

Yikes At least you get a trip to Hawaii out of it 

 

**Cy guy:**

Ah, yeah. 

 

**Cy guy:**

Wyd for spring break?

  
  


“Cyrus, what if you invited your friend, Iris?” She looked at him hopefully and he felt his insides turn.

 

“Er— why?” He asked, knowing the answer was going to be completely heteronormative.

 

“I just thought it’d be nice to spend some time with a girl that wasn’t  Buffy or Andi.” She smiled as if she wasn’t just trying to set her gay son up with yet  _ another _ girl. He opened his mouth to reply, but he got another text.

  
  


**Jonah Bieber:**

Probably babysitting my sister, the usual

 

**Cy guy:**

That sucks

 

**Jonah Bieber:**

Naw, it’ll be fun. Maybe I can even teach her how to do some tater theatre? Love, Simon edition, of course

 

**Cy guy:**

Jonah Beck you’re a god among men.

  
  


“Cyrus, I’m talking to you, don’t be rude.” She mumbled and he looked up, sighing. 

 

“Sorry I’m texting someone.” He clicked the screen off and set the phone down next to him. Her facial expression softened.

 

“Oh, so that’s why you were smiling.” She looked like she had figured the meaning of the universe. “Was it a girl?”

 

“No, mom, I’m gay,” He paused. He was pissed.His own my couldn’t even realize that her son was gay after he’s told her, many times, that he was gay and he liked boys. He knew the only reason she even said it so often was because he’s never been in a relationship with a guy before. He knew that was stupid thinking, especially for a trained mental-health professional, but it was the only reason he could think of. The only reason she still thought he was straight. He was done with her thinking that. Done with her thinking he didn’t actually like guys. “I’m texting my boyfriend.”

 

“Oh.” Her face scrunched up but she continued smiling. “You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone.” 

 

“Oh er— yeah!” He grinned. “We’ve been dating for awhile now, I just didn’t wanna tell you until it got serious.”

 

“It’s serious?” She asked him, fixing her glasses.    
  


“Oh! Definitely.” He nodded. “He’s a keeper, for sure. We’ve been seeing each other for six months now.”

 

“Have we met him? How long have you known him?” She asked. “What’s his name?”  The questions started coming in rapidly and fora minute his mind blanked. Of course, that was an amazing time for his phone to light up. The name flashed across the screen, and before he could even register what he was doing, he read the name out loud. 

 

“Jonah.” Cyrus mumbled. “I’m— the boy I’m dating, it’s Jonah.” 

 

“Jonah?” She looked at him. “The boy you said you had a crush on in middle school?”

 

“Uh-huh!” He nodded. “We got together earlier in the year.” 

 

“I see,” She nodded, taking time to process what her son had just told her. “You should invite him on the trip. It’d be a nice way to get to know him better.” 

 

“Sure, yeah. He said he wasn’t doing anything, and I was going to really miss him anyways!” He smiled, feeling like he was about to vomit. “Better add another bed onto that hotel request.” He laughed nervously and she started typing again, probably doing that exact thing.

 

He swallowed, getting up from where he was sitting and grabbing his phone. He took a shaky breath, wobbling to his room. He just majorly fucked up, and he knew it. He shouldn’t have lied. He should’ve told her he was just texting a friend. Or he should’ve told her it was some random guy who couldn’t make it. Instead, he had to go and make a snowball of lies and create a situation that he needed help getting out of. He sighed and laid down on his bed, opening up his texts again.

  
  


**Underdog:**

I just majorly fucked up.

 

**Trader Joe:**

Shit, man. What’d you do? 

 

* * *

 

“Wait, hold up,” TJ laughed. “You did  _ what _ ?”

 

“Keep up, Kippen,” Buffy kicked the back of his head. “He told his mom that he was dating Jonah.”

 

They were sat around Andi’s room as Cyrus explained what happened the previous night. Andi and Buffy sat on the bed, mostly giving shocked facial expressions. TJ, of course, sat on the floor giving ever-so-helpful commentary. Jonah just stayed silent, listening from the chair at Andi’s desk. Cyrus was pacing the room as he spoke. 

 

“Why didn’t you say it was TJ?” Andi asked. “He’s already going.”

 

“I  _ told _ you,” He sighed. “I saw Jonah’s name, plus, TJ’s a terrible actor.” Cyrus sighed.

 

“I am not!” TJ argued, making Buffy laugh.

 

“Yes you are.” Andi and Buffy said in unison. 

 

“Whatever,” He huffed. He got up, walking over to Andi’s desk and getting a notebook, before sitting back down in his spot on the floor. “Okay, so..” He pulled out a pen and Andi yelped. 

 

“No!” She said, leaning down and swatting at his hand. 

 

“What?” he asked, frowning.

 

“You’re not vaping in my house, my mom would kill me!” She said sternly.

“This,” Tj smirked, clicking the pen. “is just a pen.”

 

“You’re so insufferable.” Buffy rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

 

“Why is no one taking this seriously?” Cyrus groaned, covering his face with his hands/ 

 

“I am, I’m trying to come up with a plan!” TJ said, holding up the pen and paper like it was obvious.

 

“Yeah, and I’m thinking,” Andi said, giving TJ a weary look as if smoke was going to come out of his mouth when he spoke. “The situation is kind of crazy, Cyrus.”

 

“I know! That’s why I need your guys’s help in getting out of it!” Cyrus stared at his friends.

 

“Jonah hasn’t said anything.” Buffy pointed out, causing everyone to look at him. He looked up from his phone.

 

“I— What?” He looked up from his phone.

 

“You haven’t said anything,” Buffy stated again. 

 

“Oh, sorry, I was texting my dad and Amber.” He looked at them. Everyone frowned, looking at him with confusion.

 

“I fail to see how that’s important right now.” Buffy gave him a doubtful look.

 

“I was asking Amber if she can babysit Chloe for the week..” He frowned. “And I was asking my dad if I could go with you for spring break. Why? Was that not what we’re doing?” Cyrus gaped at him, swallowing. 

 

“You… you asked to come to Hawaii with us?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Well, yeah?” He looked at everyone’s astonished faces. “So I can pretend to be your boyfriend.” He said it easily, smiling. 

 

“Wait, are you sure?” Cyrus asked, ignoring TJ’s laughter.

 

“Of course, anything to help you out,” Jonah grinned. “You always help me out, it’s my turn to be a Cyrus Goodman superfan. Plus, I get a trip to Hawaii out of it.”

 

“Uh… okay,” Cyrus nodded. “Yeah. We can pull this off.”

 

Cyrus’s stomach felt even more sick than before. There was no way they’d be able to pull this off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been in Hawaii for all of an hour and things were already starting to turn into disaster quicker than he had expected.

Airplanes were absolutely terrifying, Cyrus decided as they arrived at the airport and the first thing he saw was the flying metal death traps outside the window. He watched as one landed, feeling queasy just from the thought of being on one of those. He had never been on a plane, but up until now he was completely fine with airplanes. Now, seeing one up close, he wasn't entirely sure that his previous observations were right. His usual wave of panic washed over him and all he could think was, Those look terrifying. 

 

“You okay, Cy?” Jonah asked, putting his suitcase down on one of the chairs and looking at his friend with worry. 

 

“Fine,” He swallowed, giving one more glance at the planes outside the window before looking at Jonah. “I've never been on a plane before, and I didn't expect them to look like that and—” 

 

“Hey,” Jonah stepped closer, putting his hands on Cyrus's shoulders. “Remember what you taught me? Breath.” He breathed out and in lild Cyrus has taught him ages ago and he nodded, following it. 

 

“Aw, you're already acting like a happy couple.” TJ mused, coming up to the two boys with packages of mini muffins in his hands. 

 

“He was getting anxious,” Jonah looked at TJ warningly and TJ just shrugged. 

 

“Hey, I was getting snacks,” He tossed the chocolate pack to Cyrus and the blueberry to Jonah. “I didn't know he was having an anxiety attack. You okay?” 

 

“I’m fine,” Cyrus asked, turning to look at TJ warily, opening the package. He didn't think his friend would steal. TJ was by no means a criminal, but Cyrus did know he tended to make bad decisions sometimes. “Where'd you even get these?”

 

“Calm down, Muffin Man, your mom gave them to me,” He popped a strawberry one into his mouth, chewing it. “She's a lovely woman.” 

 

“You're disgusting, TJ.” Cyrus made a face at him and tossed one of the muffins from the package, aiming for his head. He missed, but the thought was there. 

 

“And yet,” He grinned, throwing his bag down on top of Jonah's. “You’re the one who invited me.” 

 

“A decision I'm started to regret,” Cyrus smiled and looked over for his parents. “Where is my mom?” 

 

“They're making sure they have everything,” He shrugged, sitting down on the chair across from where Jonah and Cyrus were standing. “They're coming to get us when it's time to go.” 

 

“Okay,” Cyrus sighed, sitting down across from TJ. Jonah followed, sitting next Cyrus. “We need a plan.”

 

“We have a plan.” Jonah frowned. It's true, they did technically have a plan. The past week was planning. They've already discussed how they got together, the exact date of when they started dating, and what their first date was. They had the entire fake relationship down to a perfect six-month story. 

 

“We need a backup plan for if something goes wrong,” He said. “Like, what if my parents ask a question about me that you don't know when I'm in the bathroom or something?” 

 

“Oh…” Jonah furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“Don't worry,” TJ held up his phone. “I made a groupchat. If there's any bumps as we go, we can just ask each other for help.” Cyrus looked at TJ then pulled his phone out of his pocket. Surely enough, he was added into a groupchat. 

 

 

 

_Trader Joe added Cy-guy, Jonah Bieber, AndiShack, and Buffy the Slayer into The Jyrus Plan._

 

**Buffy the Slayer:**

That's a stupid group chat name

 

**Trader Joe:**

It's a great group chat name

 

**AndiShack:**  

It's a terrible name, but at least we get updates on this terrible plan now.

 

**Trader Joe:**

All the hilarious details 

 

**Trader Joe:**

gtg Cyrus's mom brought food

 

 

“Cyrus,” Jonah smiled reassuringly. “I think we can pull this off, we have good friends helping us, and we know eachother better than anyone else.” Cyrus nodded again and he leaned back against his chair. 

 

“Yeah, and I'll be here to help the whole time.” TJ grinned. 

 

“That's not exactly reassuring.” Jonah chuckled and TJ rolled his eyes.

 

“I've been in more relationships than either of you combined.” TJ said proudly. 

 

“That's because you're a fuckb—.” Jonah started.  

 

“Jonah, put your arm around Cyrus.” TJ interjected, looking at the two boys. “Now, hurry.” Jonah did as he told, awkwardly. Before either of them could even ask why, Cyrus's mom and step-dad walked up.

 

“Alright, kids,” Todd smiled brightly. “It's time to board.” TJ gave them a knowing look, smirking as he got up and grabbed his bag.

 

‘Told you.’ He mouthed and Cyrus chuckled under his breath.

 

“This is going to be a long week.” Cyrus murmured and Jonah nodded, keeping his arm around Cyrus's shoulders as they followed Cyrus's parents to the gate. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Switch spots with me.” TJ said as soon as the boarded, looking at the two boys. 

 

“Why?” Crush frowned. He didn't see how that had anything to do with the fake relationship. 

 

“Because your parents bought my ticket first so I was already sitting next to you,” He sighed, like it was obvious. “You have to sit next to Jonah.” 

 

“Yeah?” Jonah smirked. “And it has nothing to do with the hot girl next to my seat?” 

 

“Go ahead and fawn over a girl in front of them,” he subtly motioned towards Cyrus's mom and step-dad, who were sitting in their own seats. “While you're supposed to be dating their son.” Jonah sighed.

 

“Unlike you,” he said. “I do not flirt with people I just meet.” TJ frowned. 

 

“I do not do that.” He argued.

 

“Yes you do.” The boys said in unison, taking their seats. 

 

“You guys are so in sync.” TJ smiled, sliding into the seat seat across the aisle from them. Cyrus rolled his eyes, smiling, as he turned to Jonah.

 

“It’s gonna be okay.” Jonah murmured and Cyrus nodded, leaning into the seat. He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes caught his parents stare. He lifted the arm rest in between them, putting his head on Jonah’s shoulder. At least he had a fake boyfriend to get him through the flight

 

* * *

 

 

Cyrus was exhausted by the time the plan had landed. He hadn’t been able to sleep the whole time, unlike Jonah. 

 

“Jonah..” Cyrus whispered, nudging Jonah gently.

 

“Hmm?” Jonah murmured, opening his eyes slowly. 

 

“We're here.” Cyrus whispered.

 

“In Hawaii?” Jonah asked, sitting up further, a sudden grin on his face. 

 

“Yep!” Cyrus smiled back and got out seat, waiting for him as everyone clambered off the plane.

 

“I got her number.” Was the first thing out of TJ's mouth as Jonah and Cyrus caught up with them.

 

“Nice.” Jonah commented, giving TJ a fist bump. Cyrus rolled his eyes and sighed. 

 

“See...” TJ grinned, reaching into his pocket and frowning before checking his other pocket. “Wait.”

 

“Did you already lose it?” Cyrus stared at him. “TJ, we just got off the plane.” 

 

“Yeah…” TJ groaned. “It's fine, I'll just get more.” 

 

“You just came on this trip to get people's numbers and further your fuckboy image.” Cyrus shook his head and Jonah chuckled.

 

“Don't hate the player, hate the game!” TJ shrugged.

 

“And don't say that phrase ever again,” Cyrus huffed. “Now let's go get our stuff and find my parents before we get lost in an airport.” He started walking, pulling out his phone and texting his parents. He looked up, seeing where they told him they were before hauling the two other teenage boys over there. 

 

“We have a ride that's going to take us to the airport, you boys have to go to the bathroom before we go?” Cyrus's mom asked and they all shook their heads. 

 

“I'll wait to go in the hotel toilet.” TJ said and Cyrus turned to him.

 

“TJ, what the hell does that mean?” He asked, squinting his eyes at him.

 

“It means hotel toilets are nicer than airport toilets.” TJ smiled as if that was a completely understandable statement.  Jonah nodded towards him and Cyrus wondered if it actually was. 

 

“Okay, uh, fine?” Cyrus tilted his head and TJ chuckled as the group got their luggage and made their way outside where their ride waited. Cyrus's step-dad led them all towards two black cars, and the three boys got into the back of one while the adults got into the second one.

 

“This is so cool!” Jonah exclaimed as the car started down the road. “I've never been out of the country before!” 

 

“Jonah…” Cyrus started slowly, giving the other boy a look. “Hawaii is a part of the country.” 

 

“No it's an island.” Jonah smiled, shaking his head. 

 

“It's a part of America, though.” Cyrus explained, ignoring TJ's laughter.  

 

“No it's not.” Jonah was frowning now. “There's water in between them.” 

 

“Jonah..” Cyrus stopped, staring at TJ as he laughed. “Nevermind I'll explain it to you later.” TJ still laughed hysterically all the way to the hotel. 

 

* * *

 

 

“There's only two beds.” Cyrus frowned, turning to the two other boys who had just walked into the hotel room for them. Because there was five people and they didn't want to all share a suite, the adults had one hotel room and the kids had another. Only problem, there were only two beds in the hotel room. Two beds and a small couch in the corner. 

 

“It's a very nice room, though,” TJ threw his bag on the floor and walked over to the window, opening it up. “I'll just sleep on the couch.” He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the couch, flopping himself down on it. 

 

“Okay, well then we're good-” Cyrus mumbled, setting his bad down gently on the bed closest to the window. 

 

“Shit!” TJ yelped, getting up from the couch. “Someone definitely pissed on this couch.” 

 

“No way.” Jonah dropped his bag and went over to it. 

 

“Yeah, it smells like piss!” TJ grumbled, shaking his head. 

 

“Let me see.” Jonah said and Cyrus looked at him.

 

“Jonah don't smell the couch!” He groaned. Jonah didn't listen as he bent down and sniffed. He pulled back, gagging, then shook his head. Cyrus sighed. He was just about to ask what they were gonna do, but TJ was pulling his shirt off, walking towards the bathroom.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Cyrus asked, scrunching up his eyebrows.

 

“I'm taking a shower,” TJ rolled his eyes. “I'm not going to dinner smelling like piss.” Then the door was shut in a frantic matter, and Cyrus and Jonah were alone in the room. 

 

“We could just share a bed?” Jonah sat down on bed that Cyrus's stuff was on.

 

“Are you sure?” Cyrus asked.

 

“Yeah, I mean,” He shrugged. “TJ won't want to share a bed with either of us, and I don't think anyone should sleep on the pee couch.” 

 

“Right,” Cyrus nodded, but for some reason the proposition made his stomach feel fuzzy. “Okay. Yeah.” He pushed his bag onto the floor and played down next to Jonah, listening to the shower run from the bathroom. He sighed softly, looking up at the ceiling. They've been in Hawaii for all of an hour and things were already starting to turn into disaster quicker than he had expected. He was going to tell Jonah that maybe their plan was a bad idea until his mom came in with a cheery smile.

 

“You boys all settled?” She asked, her face falling when she saw the state of the room. Already, all the bags were thrown in different spots on the floor, and TJ's socks, shoes, and shirt were discarded around the room.

 

“Uh…” Cyrus sat up. “Yeah, we had a problem with the sleeping arrangements, but we're all settled now.” 

 

“Right…” She mumbled. “Uh well we're going to dinner so I'm gonna need you three in the lobby in about a half hour…” She paused, looking around the room.

 

“Why TJ in the shower?” She asked, frowning now. Cyrus and Jonah both looked at her before turning and looking at each other, erupting in a fit of laughter. 

 

“It's a long story,” Cyrus chuckled. “We'll tell you at dinner.” 

 

“Uh… alright,” Cyrus's mom nodded, turning to leave. “I'll see you then.” She sighed before shutting the door. She waited outside the door for a little bit, listening in, but all she heard was the laughter that started up again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took months to upload this! I kept trying to write it and losing motivation and giving up and trying again, but it's finally out! And I'm going to upload the next chapter a lot faster this time!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment telling me what you think so far ~


End file.
